


Experience is the best teacher

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been taking on the reins since Castiel's been at an away game for the super bowl, instead of Dealing with his problems and talking them out, he's just going to pretend they don't exist. Yep. Completely nonexistent in his land of denial. </p><p>Also Nathaniel's trying to stay home from school by lying, what exactly is he trying to avoid by not going to school? Whatever it is. Dean's got this...right?</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Three months, two weeks</p><p>  </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FORTY EIGHT of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience is the best teacher

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Nathaniel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nathaniel hesitated coming out of his room, it was morning and Nina was already helping herself to whatever Daddy Dean had made that morning. Which was looking like just cereal. Nina chomped with her mouth open half leaning on the table, as Dean tried to make her sit correctly at the table.

 

“Feet towards the floor.” Dean commented as Nina sat on her feet, Nina slid back to sit correctly. “Nate, you need to eat.”

 

“Daddy Dean. I’m not feeling well.” Nathaniel lied, as Dean moved to him concerned touching his forehead.

 

“Well, you don’t have a fever.” Dean sighed softly rubbing his arm softly. “What hurts baby?”

 

“My tummy.” Nathaniel breathed lightly pushing up his glasses.

 

“Just your tummy?” Dean asked.

 

“A-And my head….and um….my big toe...my...nose...” Nathaniel started to name other things, nathaniel normally wasn’t one to lie and when it did, it was super obvious. Dean slowly turned to look at Nina, who watched them curiously.

 

“Um...Why is he lying?” Dean asked her as Nathaniel looked down.

 

“Natenate’s got a bully.” Nina stated moving to sit incorrectly again. 

 

“A bully?” Dean looked at Nathaniel who pushed up his glasses. “Nate is that true?” Nathaniel hesitantly nodded. “Who?” Nathaniel didn’t say as Dean looked at Nina. 

 

“Ben braeden.” Nina chomped, as Mason’s upset crying made Dean turn towards the room.

 

“I’m going to have a talk with Mr. Braeden’s parents.” Dean stated moving away from Nate. 

 

“Daddy Dean, don’t you’ll only make it worse.” Nate breathed with worry. “Wait till Daddy Cas comes home. He could beat him up.” 

 

“No, no one is beating anyone up.” Dean sighed going out of the room to retrieve Mason, before he returned into the room. Mason was chewing tiredly on his hands, as Dean slid him into his high chair. “Let daddy Dean deal with this, and you just worry about eating, yeah?” Dean stated pointing to the cereal. Nathaniel hesitantly nodded as he moved to sit next to his sister, eating his cereal. 

 

_________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Nathaniel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Nathaniel bit at his nails, as he felt the uneasiness school gave him now, he shoved up his glasses as Dean pulled up to the school. Nina giggled happily before running out.

 

“Lala! Jesse!” Nina waved running over to her friends, as Nathaniel stayed in the car. Dean climbed out of the car, moving to get Mason from the car seat. Nathaniel slid down in his seat, as Dean took out Mason putting him into the stroller.

 

“Are you sure we can’t wait till Daddy Cas kicks his butt?” Nathaniel sighed. “That’s what alpha’s are suppose to do. Protect their babies by punching people.”

 

“Who on earth taught you violence solves everything.” Dean asked.

 

“It’s worked for Mason, and Nina...and so far Ben. I mean I didn’t tell right?” Nathaniel sighed. 

 

“Well, okay. Good examples.” Dean breathed, starting up to the school. “Now let’s go find this Braeden person and talk it out.” 

 

“....He’s just going to kick my butt.” Nathaniel sighed, groaning as he followed after him.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked down towards the hall towards the classroom, as Nathaniel stood next to him. Dean turned into the classroom, when his eyes searched the room for Ben. 

 

“That him?” Dean asked as nathaniel nodded, hesitantly. “Stay near Mason.” Dean stated as he walked towards Ben who sat on Nathaniel’s desk talking to his friends. “Hey, you ben?”

 

Ben turned eyeing the omega, looking rather uninterested in Dean. 

 

“Hey, you old or are those wrinkles lifers.” Ben spoke as Dean was taken back.

 

“Aren’t you a little shit.” Dean put his own hand on his own waist, Ben looked over to Nathaniel.

 

“Really? Got your dumb dad to fight your battles for you?” Ben scoffed as Nathaniel looked down.

 

“Hey! Look at me. There is going to be no fighting okay.” Dean eyed him. “You picking on my kid, ends today okay?” Dean stated crossing his arms.

 

“Okay, old man.” Ben laughed, eyeing him. “I’ll stop picking on your kid.”

 

“Good.” Dean snapped. 

 

“Once you find big comb for your bald spot.” Ben smirked as Dean growled at the kid. 

 

“I don’t have a bald spot.” Dean glared.

 

“Really? I couldn’t tell over your breaking legs.” Ben smiled as Dean growled. “They look like hotdogs.”

 

“You little-” Dean gasped. “I’m going to tell your parents.”

 

“Good luck. Let me know when you find them.” Ben scoffed, turning to look at his friends. Dean was ready to strangle a kid, but deciding against this as a real life adult. Dean turned around storming off, taking Mason with him. 

 

“I’m going to find his parents, then kick their ass for raising such a piece of-” Dean snapped dragging Nathaniel along, till Nathaniel yanked his arm away. 

 

“You embarrassed me!” Nathaniel sniffed, as Dean looked over concerned at the child.

 

“I was only trying to-” Dean spoke as Nathaniel shook his head. 

 

“Exactly! I’m too much like you!” Nathaniel snapped. “That’s why they make fun of me.”

 

“That’s not true-” Dean breathed hurt.

 

“You’re not strong like daddy cas! You’re not even cool like him!” Nathaniel cried. 

 

“Nathaniel.” Dean breathed out upset his words. 

 

“You raised me to talk things out, and let me play with dolls.” Nathaniel stated angrily yanking his baby doll from his bag, tossing her to the floor. “Normal people make their kids want to be alphas! Alpha’s don’t hug it out and play with dolls! I want to be like them! Not you!” 

 

“Why did you do that to Lily?” Dean asked collecting the doll, dusting her off. Nathaniel panted but said nothing. “I’ll take her home if that’s what you want,” Dean spoke calmly handing her to Mason who started to chew on her. Nathaniel was always attached to the doll, he never was without it, even now he wanted to rip it from Mason but he wasn’t to play with dolls anymore.

 

“If you want to be a stereotypical alpha then fine. You win. I will not stand in your way...but if this is is what an alpha you is like...I want nothing to do with it.” Dean continued on without Nathaniel leaving him in school just as the bell rang for class to begin.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean waited at the airport for Castiel who was walking towards Mason and Dean who, instantly opened his arms to Castiel. Castiel scooped him up tightly holding him tightly, nuzzling into Dean who just never wanted to let go. Castiel twirled him before pressing him into a hard kiss. 

 

“My love. I missed you so much.” Castiel breathed pulling back. 

 

“I missed you too.” Dean breathed tears in his eyes, pressing him closer. Trying to forget the problems he had, had when Castiel was gone. Castiel cupped his face, as he pressed kisses to his face. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no.

 

“I’m fine-” Dean started.

 

“Sam? Gabriel? Twins?” Castiel started guessing what was causing the problem. Dean made a noise on the twins. “Nina...No….Nathaniel?” Castiel gasped reading his mate like a book.

 

“How do you always do that?!” Dean hissed as Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Because I live to make you happy.” Castiel mumbled. “Tell me everything.” 

 

“It’s not a big deal.” Dean breathed but Castiel silenced him with a kiss.

 

“Tell me on the way home.” Castiel nuzzled him, as a hard slap to Castiel’s hip made Castiel look down at Mason. 

 

_ Hey, Not mum mum! Thank god you’re back! I have so much to tell you that daddy won’t! Daddy dean’s been really sad and-!   _ Mason fused continuing though the parents had no idea what he was saying, Mason held his hands up, opening and closing his hands wanting up. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke, as Dean already moved to pick Mason up. Mason fused chewing on his hands, as tears slid down his face. 

 

“Hey hey.” Dean rocked him trying to calm him, but Mason turned holding his hands out to Castiel. Dean and Castiel paused. 

 

“This….is a trap.” Castiel spoke hesitantly as Mason started to whine again. 

 

“Cas….” Dean held his breath, trying to get him to calm down. Castiel hesitantly moved taking Mason cautiously from Dean’s hands. Expecting to be hit, punched, or murdered. However, he was welcomed to something else.

 

Mason continued to cry, chewing on his hand but did not whine, just sit rather contently in Castiel’s arms.

 

“This...can’t be.” Castiel choked out, as Dean smiled. Mason...wasn’t…punching.

 

_ -Do you get it now? Make Dean happy! Make him talk it out! He’s not doing good, dada.  _ Mason chewed starting to whine again after Castiel just continued to stare at him.  _ Hello! Earth to pinhead. Come in pinhead. Ugh this is useless! Why are you dumb?! _

 

Mason started to instantly hit Castiel, Castiel whined as Dean pulled Mason from his grip.

 

“It WAS a trap!” Castiel whined as Dean pulled a cloth out of his bag.

 

“Funny. I think he missed you.” Dean laughed, holding a cloth to Castiel’s nose.

 

“He has a funny way to show it.” Castiel scoffed but a few moments later he spoke. “...He let me hold him for two minutes...he must have missed me.”

 

_ I missed you as much as you miss your brain!  _ Mason chewed on his hand content in Dean’s arms.  _ Shit. that wasn’t a good comeback! I take it back! _

 

“It’s obvious he did.” Dean kissed Mason.

 

_ I DID NOT! HE’S DUMB! _ Mason started to try to hit Castiel as Castiel smiled happily. 

 

“I missed you too, buddy.” Castiel smiled as Mason tried to smack him hard. 

 

“NO.” Mason repeated, but it was too late. The damage has been done. Castiel believed...mason missed him. “NO NO NO!” Mason whined as they lead him away.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rocked Mason in his arms, waiting for the children to come out of school. Castiel couldn’t stop touching him, which Dean at the current moment wanted nothing more than him to. Castiel’s hands wrapped around him, rubbing the small belly bump forming, nipping at Dean’s ear. Kept mentioning when they got home, he couldn’t wait for them to be alone. 

 

Dean smiled softly nuzzling back into him, when a voice made them turn, just as the kids were getting out.

 

“Daddy Cas!” Nathaniel cheered bolting over to his daddy, as Castiel moved to scoop him up. 

 

“My little butt.” Castiel pressed kisses to his face before putting him down.

 

“Why am I a butt?” Nathaniel choked out rubbing his eye.

 

“You know why.” Castiel stated crossing his arms.

 

“...” Nathaniel looked down sadly. 

 

“You’re going to apologize to your father, then you're grounded.” Castiel stated as Nathaniel nodded. 

 

“Cas-” Dean started as Castiel shook his head. 

 

“Babe, I got this.” Castiel turned his attention to nathaniel. “I didn’t raise a bully. I don’t know where you got it but bullying your father is disgusting and you should be ashamed. Alpha’s protect the ones they love. They don’t hurt them.” 

 

“...I’m sorry Daddy Dean.” Nathaniel started to cry as Dean kneeled down and the small child bolted to him. “I didn’t mean to make you sad! I love being just like you!” 

 

“I know.” Dean stated, as he pulled back. Castiel grabbed Lily from the car, which Nathaniel rushed to get her back. 

 

“Lily!” Nathaniel beamed nuzzling into his doll, as Mason started to cry reaching for the doll. 

 

_ Hey! That’s mine! You gave it up! I called dibs! I licked her and everything! That’s suppose to work. _

 

“That’s his Mason.” Dean tried to calm him down, but Nathaniel held out the doll to Mason. 

 

“It’s okay, Mason. We can share.” Nathaniel beamed handing the baby to Mason who calmed and started to chew on her.

 

_ Thanks smaller not mum mum. I’ll remember not to kick you in the face next time you try to cuddle with mum mum and me. _

 

Dean smiled contently at his boys as he rubbed his stomach contently, when a voice made them turn.

 

“Stupid Novak! You are letting Sophia get eaten?” Ben spoke crossing his arms.

 

“Her name is lily! Not Sophia!” Nathaniel snapped, as Ben snatched Lily from Mason. 

 

_ Hey! I was chewing on that! _

 

“You’re the omega, you're suppose to watch sophia.” Ben stated as he wiped off Mason’s salvia. “Not let her get eaten by canabiles.” He said incorrectly.

 

“No! You’re not my alpha!” Nathaniel whined as the parents exchanged looks.

 

“Ben right?” Castiel butt in.

 

“Whoa, you're the football player!” Ben smiled as Castiel ushered him away with him. “Can I get an autograph?”

 

“Nathaniel...I thought you said he was a bully?” Dean laughed softly putting Mason into the car. 

 

“He is! He pulls my curls and calls me his mate and-” Nathaniel pouted.

 

“I...actually don’t think he’s trying to bully you.” Dean kneeled down. “I think...he likes you but doesn’t know how to show it.”

 

“He...likes me?” Nathaniel blinked.

 

“It’s not okay to pull your curls and I’m sure Daddy Cas is going to talk to him about it.” Dean spoke. “But I think he likes you.”

 

“...” Nathaniel said nothing. 

 

“I’m sure if you show him who's boss, he’ll stop.” Dean stated. 

 

“Like...you show daddy?” Nathaniel spoke.

 

“Just Like I showed daddy.” Dean laughed softly, Nathaniel softly turned to ben who was talking to Castiel and walked over.

 

“Hey dweb, you’re dad is pretty-” Ben started when Nathaniel crossed his arms. 

 

“Both my dads are cool and her name is lily not sophia!” Nathaniel spoke confidently. Ben blinked in surprise. “And if you want to be my boyfriend you got to ask to touch my curls.” 

 

“B-But I-I-” Ben choked out blushing.

 

“No buts. If I’m the omega. I call the shots.” Nathaniel stated, as he took Lily fixing her dressed. 

 

“W-Wait a seco-” Ben tried to keep up. 

 

“You will take Lily for tonight, she needs to be asleep by eight. She doesn’t like sleeping alone so you got to sleep with her and brush out her hair.” Nathaniel stated handing her back. “I expect her back tomorrow morning since we are taking a break in our relationship.”

 

“A break? Bu-” Ben choked out.

 

“I’m going to decided if you are worth it to be my alpha. So from now on, you answer to me!” Nathaniel beamed, as Dean gave him a thumbs up. “Got it?”

 

“....Yeah.” Ben sighed as he took the doll turning to walk towards his ride, Nathaniel gave a thumbs up to Dean as Dean smiled softly. Nathaniel ran over as Dean kneeled down and hugged him.

 

“Good job, buddy!” Dean pressed kisses to his face.

 

“I got rid of my bully AND got a boyfriend. This is awesome!” Nathaniel cheered.

 

“We’ll talk about the boyfriend thing later.” Castiel choked out as Dean ushered Nathaniel to the car. 

 

“Daddy Dean is the best!” Nathaniel laughed climbing in as Dean rubbed his stomach smiling. 

 

“See  **_I_ ** had it.” Dean beamed. 

 

“I never doubted you for a second babe.” Castiel hummed as Dean rolled his eyes, before spotting nina talking to Jesse. “Nina, come on we are going home.”

 

“Daddy! You’re home!” Nina ran over, Castiel picked her up happily. “I met a new friend today-” 

 

“That’s great sweetie.” Castiel stated as he moved her into the car. “Tell me more about them when we get home, Daddy Cas had to pee since he got on the plane and I’m not going to make it.” 

 

“And here I thought I was the pregnant.” Dean laughed, Castiel pressed a kiss to his forehead.“I wish our childhood problems were as simple as his.” 

 

“It was at one point. Remember when our biggest problem was figuring out if we were boyfriends or not?” Castiel pointed out as Dean smiled softly. 

 

“It wasn’t my problem.” Dean stated. “You were my boyfriend whether you liked it or not.” 

 

“Oh really?” Castiel laughed.

 

“Really.” Dean moved away from him lightly pretending to punch him. “I was a big bully back then.”

 

“And I keep wondering where Mason get’s it.” Castiel commented as they both climbed into the car driving off. Nina poked her head out of the window waving to her teacher as they drove by.

 

“Bye Mrs. Kailey!” Nina waved as the new teacher waved watching the car go, her kind face fading with disgust as a man walked to her side. 

 

“I see you failed with the winchester.” The woman spoke with annoyance, as she turned to the beat up man. 

 

“I didn’t think he would fight back.” The man rubbed his jaw. “...You’ll handle the police report, yeah?”

 

“I’ll make it go away.” She sighed, crossing her arms. “But How hard is it to beat a baby out of a omega? I mean, I have been working hard to get their relationship on the rocks and here you go fucking this all up.”

 

“I’m fucking sorry, Princess.” The man with the amber eyes sneered. “Maybe you should move on, like a SANE person!” The man groaned as she punched him in the nose. He groaned holding his nose as she gripped his shirt. 

 

“Castiel broke my heart.” She spoke. “So I’m going to break him, and destroy everything he loves. Till he can properly realize the error of his ways and come back to me. Do you understand?” The man nodded as she shoved him away. 

 

“Don’t fail me again.” The woman spoke as he nodded, and walked away. “Just like him, you’ll realize I’m not one to fuck with.” She smirked to herself before walking back to her classroom.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> See I was eventually going to think up a new plot for the new pregnancy. Ha.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
